Scaretale Contest
by LadyRitsu
Summary: The Son and the Vegeta(?) Family are stuck at the Son's home due to a horrible thunderstorm. So the gang decides to do a scary story contest.


**Hello everyone!I am LadyRitsu, this is my second time writing a story for DBZ. THis actually came as a request from a friend. I hope she enjoys it. I've actually wrote this a long time ago, but sadly i've never got the chance to finish it, since i've kinda forgotten where i was going with this. Anyways, let me explain what's going on. So this fanfic is actually a contest between our favorite characters to see who tells the scariest story, where you, the reader, gets to vote at the very end who told the scariest story. Makes sense so far? Please, for those of you who love horror, please excuse my lack of talent for writting a horror story. I'm not very strong at it. I hope you all enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: I own no DBZ.**

* * *

**_IT WAS ONE_**pouring Friday afternoon, Goku was staring longingly outside his living room window. He wanted to go outside badly and train, but his wife, ChiChi, wouldn't let him go something about "You'll catch a cold…" and something about "Pass it down to Gohan…". Of course he could not argue with his wife.

He wasn't the only one who wanted to go outside, his friend(?) enemy(?) acquaintance(?) Vegeta, wanted to go outside too. Goku noticed how every second Vegeta's dark onyx eyes would dart at the window his eyes brimmed with longing.

Both Vegeta and Bulma, along with their baby son, Trunks was visiting (the author doesn't know why the Vegeta family bothered to visit them). At first it was a very merry visit, but alas it suddenly started to rain and to both families dismay, the lights went out. They had been sitting in the dark for about 30 minutes now, just waiting…and not talking.

_At least Gohan has somethin' to do_, thought Goku miserably, ChiChi had sent Gohan to study at his room and baby Trunks to sleep on his bed. So without wanting to, Gohan was forced to go study and keep watch on Trunks for Bulma.

ChiChi glanced outside the window and sighed, "It looks like it ain't gonna stop rainin' soon," she said, she looked at Bulma and Vegeta, "You're gonna have to spend the night,"

"We're sorry for being such a bother," Bulma said. Vegeta snorted, obviously the Son family knew who's idea it was to come and visit them in the first place. "Do you think we'll all fit in your house?" Bulma asked looking around the small living room.

"Of course ya'll all fit!" Goku said cheerfully, "We always keep a spare room empty in case ChiChi's daddy comes by to visit,"

Bulma looked outside, "Maybe we can leave once the rain calms down." She muttered.

But Bulma didn't look so sure that the rain was ever going to calm down.

Suddenly ChiChi's eyes lit up, "I know what we can do! My pa and I use to do this when it was pourin' nonstop outside and when we're bored. We useta tell each other scary stories and make it a contest to see who can scare each other! Course it was always hard to decide who the winner was since it was just the two of us,"

"Oh yeah," Goku piped up, "We kinda still do it too when he comes, but ChiChi made us stop 'cause she was scared that Gohan would have nightmares or somethin',"

Bulma smiled, and she turned to Vegeta "Doesn't it sound like fun?" she asked her husband.

"It does not sound like a completion I would participate, woman," he said coldly.

"Aw, come on Vegeta" Goku said smiling, "you're not scared of scary stories, are ya?"

Vegeta growled, "Me? Scared? I am a powerful Saiyan Prince! I am not scared of any silly fairy tale you humans tell me!"

"Yay!" Bulma said excitedly, "I knew you wanted to do this Vegeta!"

"OK," ChiChi said, "Who want to start first?" (Ok readers it now up to you to decide who tells the scariest story!)

"Uh," Goku said, "How 'bout you start first, ChiChi?"

"Ok!" ChiChi said

CHICHI'S STORY

_Once long ago a small village was known for the butterflies to come out and enjoy the flowers. But one spring, the butterflies did not come. Not only that, there have been some mysterious deaths throughout the village. Nobody in the village was worried except for one young girl. (Let's say this girl looks like_ ChiChi).

_One day she set out to explore what could be the cause of the disappearance. She wasn't alone, her best friend decided to join her, (_This is Bulma). _Her friend insisted that they go to the library for some help. _

_ When they were in the library an old man came by the young girls and asked what they were doing. The girls told them they were trying to find an explanation for the disappearance for the butterflies. The old man gave them a grim look and said, "You'll never find anything in here. Leave the situation as it is. But if you do want some help, go to old man Burton's place maybe…he can send you…the right way…"_

_ "Old man Burton?" the girls' friend asked, "but he's insane how he can…?" but she could not finish her question for theold man was gone. _

_ So the girls went to the old man's place, to their surprise the found a young handsome boy fixing the front yard (_this is Goku_). When he spotted the girls at the gate he smiled and took off his hat and said, "What can I do for ya, ladies?" _

_ The girls told the boy they were looking for Mr. Burton. They did not told him why, but the young man did not ask and said, "Sure! Let me take you to him,"_

_ He led them to the front porch, "Oh I'm he's great nephew by the way. I'm staying here to keep him company and to clean his place a bit." _

_ The girls noticed the place was dark and dusty and the air was so thick as through it's been years since someone lived here. How can an old man stand this place?_

_ The young boy lead the girls to a small room towards the very back of the cottage, "I apologize for the place bein' so dark. It's just that great Uncle Burton prefers it that way. Here you go, he's right on inside."_

_ The girls stepped inside at first they were intimidated because all the heard was a deep shallow breath as though the old man was struggling to breathe. _

_ "Mr-Mr. Burton?" the girl(ChiChi) asked, timidly, _

_"Who's there?" the voice rasped, "The butterflies…are speakin'… need sunlight…so pure…"_

_"Mr. Burton, do you know about the butterflies?" the other girl asked._

_ "Poor things…" the old man gasped, "need to go…needs sunlight…"_

_Suddenly he grabbed a girl (ChiChi). "Sir! Let go of me!" she screamed struggling to get away._

_ "FREE THEM! FREE EVERYONE! THEY NEED THE LIGHT! THE DEVIL IS EVIL WILL NOT LET THEM GO! BECAUSE THE DEVIL DOES NOT KNOW THE TRUTH! TELL THE TRUTH AND LET THEM BE FREE! TELL THE TRUTH AND LET THEM BE FREE!"_

_ The girls screamed and ran outside the house. They both decided not to return to the old man's house ever again._

_ That night the child (ChiChi) had a very curious dream:_

_She dreamed that she was in a funeral; she didn't know whose it was only that it was the funeral of a young girl. She was walking around the church trying to see if see recognizes anyone. But their faces were a blur. The only face she found familiar was her friend (Bulma) who was weeping and a young man a few years older that her (Vegeta) was whispering something in her ear. He looked up and stared straight into the other girl's (ChiChi) face and smirked. _

_ "You have no business to be here," the man said,_

_END OF THE DREAM*_

_The girl woke up with a start. The next morning she decided to go to her friend's house to tell her dream. She knocked politely on the door, to her confusion, nobody answered. She knocked again but this time the door creaked open._

_To her relief she found her friend's father in the kitchen (Dr. Briefs)_

_"Sorry to disturb you sir, I…" The man was not listening he gave a deep sigh and placed his head in his hands. "What am I going to do? My poor daughter?" The young girl gasped, poor daughter? _

_ What was wrong with her friend? _

_"Sir, is there something wrong with…?"she began. _

_Before she could finish her sentence a glass jar fell on the floor, all by itself. This shocked the girl._

_ "GET OUT OF HERE!" The girl's friend's father suddenly yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S SUFFERED ENOUGH!"_

_The girl didn't know what to do, but she ran upstairs to her friend's room. She expected to find her friend alone but she wasn't. Her friend was sobbing uncontrollably in her bed she looked weak, pale, and skinnier somehow her friend looked a few years older than her. Holding her hand and consoling her was the same young man (Vegeta) from her dream._

_ "You!" the girl (ChiChi) gasped, "What are you doing to her?!"_

_Both the other girl and the young man looked up. The young man said, "You shouldn't be here. Get. Out."_

_"NO!" the girl (ChiChi) screamed, "You should get out, not me! You're hurting my friend!"_

_ "Please," it was her friend who spoke, "Please leave me alone! I've had enough! I just want to leave in peace, with my husband."_

_ "Husband?" the other girl gasped, "But...but you're only 12 years old!"_

_She turned to the young man "That is against God's word! You can't marry a twelve year old!"_

_ "Have mercy on her soul," the young man (Vegeta) said while glancing up at the ceiling, "She knows not of what she's doing."_

_ "You filthy hypocrite!" the girl (ChiChi) shrieked. She stormed out of the room but everywhere she went, portraits, vases, pots, and pans fell on the floor all by themselves. _

_It scared her even more. What is going on?_

_ She ran, not caring where she was going. Soon it was dark and she found herself in a graveyard. _

_She was scared she didn't like being alone in a grave yard. Especially on a night of a full moon. _

_She decided just to walk around and hope that eventually she'll just find her way out._

_ For hours she walked in silence. She kept hearing crunching noises. _

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch_. _

_As though someone was walking right behind her. Following her. She began to run again. She was holding herself because of the night's chilly air. She kept looking back to see if she was being followed, but no one was there. It was just her and the graves and the cold night. She was about to walk on, but she stopped in her tracks. She realized she was standing at the edge of a cliff._

_Something about this place looked familiar and filled her with dread._

_She quickly turned around, and bumped into something hard and cold. To her surprise it was old man Burton's nephew (Goku) but like her friend he too, looked a few years older._

_She sighed in relief, "Oh, I am so glad to see you."_

_"And I am glad to see you, too." He said smiling._

_"You have to help me!" the girl cried, "I-I don't know what's going on…my friend….a man…" The girl didn't realized how scared and confused she was until she heard herself try to explain everything to the young man. She was pretty sure that nothing she just said made any sense, but for some reason the young man did not give her a curious look, instead he continued to smile. _

_"It's so nice to see you again," he said softly, "I knew you would come…"_

_He cupped her chin. She wasn't used to being touched like this. She felt a shiver around her body. Something was odd, very odd._

_"Can…can you tell me what's going on?" she asked._

_"Tis a sad tale…" he said, no longer smiling but looking behind her at the edge of the cliff by the sea, "But you must know that I've waited for you for so long." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her._

_"Now, you're here safe with me," he whispered in her ear._

_"I- I don't understand…" The girl (ChiChi) said._

_"Four years ago something tragic happened in this cliff by the sea," the man (Goku) said. "It was many and many a year ago. In a kingdom by the sea… Than to love and be loved by me…" _

_The girl stared at him; she did not understand what was going on. She just wanted someone to tell her why the butterflies haven't been coming. Why isn't anyone answering her simple question? _

_"But no one understood our love." The young man continued, "They all thought we we're too young or just not ready…" he continued with tears of fury running down his cheeks. "They said that I was a child and she was a child…" He ran his thumb over her cheek, "But we really did love each other…more than love each other…"_

_ "Then…one night they took you away from me…" he said holding her arms tightly._

_"You're hurting me…" she said softly, but the boy didn't seem to have heard. _

_"And you ran away… and…" he pointed to the cliff, "You were taken by the sea…"_

_She turned around to see what he was pointing at and to her horror she saw in the moonlight, at the very edge of the cliff a tombstone, with her name on it._

_At that very moment her memory came to her in flashes…she remembered everything…even how she died. It wasn't how the young man (Goku) had said it either. _

_It was her spirit keeping the butterflies away from the village…_

_She remembered this man from four years ago when she was twelve years old and he was eighteen. She remembered him always standing outside her parents' house at night staring at her through her window._

_She even remembered how one night on a full moon, just like the one, he went after her. _

_"Leave me ALONE!" she screamed at him. She only remembered looking back making sure that she lost him…_

_She didn't look where she was going… and he trapped her again. She struggled and pulled away when she did, she fell into the sea…_

_She remembered her spirit haunting her friend trying to tell her how she died. _

_She was yelling at her friend at her funeral, "LOOK AT ME! I WAS MURDERED! MURDRED BY THAT MAN!" she pointed at the young man staring at her dead body in her coffin. He stared at her with a weird expression on his face. Obsession. _

_She also remembered how the young man (Vegeta) back then wasn't her friend's (Bulma) husband yet, but was a Revered specializing in the supernatural. He was sent to help ease her friends guilt over her death. He was the very first person to see her. _

_"You have no business here." He said, "Leave her alone be at peace! You must move on!"_

_"NEVER!" The girl yelled at the revered, "I'll haunt her and HIM until the day they both die!"_

_So she did, she would always cause a commotion in her friend's house; making her poor friend wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying for help. Many times her friend tried to end her life but her husband would stop her. The girl also was the one causing some innocent villagers deaths._

_She definitely did not leave the man who murdered her alone (Goku) every night she would make him remember the night she died over and over again. He would never sleep. He would cry and scream for how much he missed her and longed to be with her. _

_ "One day my darling, " he said grabbing a knife and slicing it through his hand, "We shall be united once more…you and I…" he said and he gave out a hysterical laugh._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

_ "It was you," she said glaring at him with all the hate in the world. "You made me like this! You made me haunt my poor friend..!" Tears were running down her cheeks._

_"Who had NOTHING to do with my death! I-I haunted her because I was so confused! I thought everyone was to blame! BUT IT WAS ALL YOU!"_

_ "It was all for love! But not to worry…tonight we will be united once again!" he tried to hold her hand, but she moved away from him._

_"You shall pay for what you did to me," she said coldly. And with all her spiritual might she pushed him down the cliff. She soon felt her rage all gone and no guilt whatsoever. Suddenly she felt her body being consumed by fire and many horrible thoughts came to her head. She found herself going down and down to her eternal burning of the afterlife. _

* * *

**Well, that was strange. I dunno what happened to the font throughout the whole story. Anyways, what do y'all think of ChiChi's story? Is anyone confused? PLease read n' review! :D**


End file.
